


Прекрасный принц

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood, Bodyguard, Courting Rituals, Donuts, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Соё понимает, что из всех её знакомых на принца больше всего похожа Нобумэ.
Relationships: Imai Nobume/Tokugawa Soyo
Kudos: 5





	Прекрасный принц

Обычные девушки мечтали стать принцессами и встретить своего принца на белом коне. Соё знала, что в бытие принцессой нет ничего особенного. Нужно соблюдать сложные правила этикета, всегда быть вежливой, посещать скучные уроки чайной церемонии и ещё более скучные занятия игры на сямисэне... Даже красивые наряды не радовали, ведь носить их полагалось осторожно, чтобы не испортить дорогие вышивки и тонкие шёлковые ткани. Жизнь простолюдинки казалась Соё гораздо интереснее, она даже иногда завидовала свободе Кагуры. Вот уж кому не надо было задумываться о приличиях и нудных правилах, можно было всегда говорить, что придёт в голову, и дружить с кем угодно.

И принцев Соё тоже повидала множество – инопланетная знать часто прилетала на Землю с дипломатическими делегациями. Большинство амантовских принцев были жуткими и совсем не похожими на людей. И абсолютно все они были заносчивыми и относились к землянам с пренебрежением или плохо скрытой брезгливостью. В общем, Соё давно разочаровалась в принцах на белых конях. Но потом она встретила Нобумэ.

Если не считать того, что Нобумэ была девушкой, она вполне подходила под описание типичного сказочного принца – сильная, спокойная, красивая и добрая. Последнее качество, возможно, не бросалось в глаза, но Соё была уверена, что это так. Ведь Нобумэ не отказывалась с ней поиграть или сходить за покупками и даже позволяла Соё делать ей причёски. Соё с радостью пользовалась этой возможностью, у неё было много заколок и шпилек, но сама себе она причёски делать не могла – слуги считали, что это не дело принцессы, и обижались, думая, что она недовольна их работой, если Соё пыталась что-то сделать сама.

С Нобумэ было гораздо интереснее, чем с предыдущими телохранителями. Те смотрели на Соё как на капризную, избалованную девчонку, которая нарочно старается сделать их работу сложнее. Они не понимали, что Соё просто хотела быть как другие дети. А Нобумэ понимала. У Нобумэ даже белый конь есть, хихикала про себя Соё, думая о Сасаки с его лошадиным лицом.

Соё и не заметила, как простое сравнение Нобумэ со сказочным принцем в её воображении переросло в совсем иные чувства. Но в скором времени, когда придворные и всякие престарелые тётушки шутили с Соё о её будущем и о том, что когда-нибудь она станет невестой прекрасного принца, Соё представляла себя в праздничных свадебных одеждах и Нобумэ в качестве жениха. Однако Соё понимала, что для Нобумэ она просто ребёнок. Хорошо ещё, что не только работа и ничего личного, но Соё достаточно часто наблюдала при дворе сёгуна людей влюблённых или по крайней мере изображающих романтические чувства и видела, что у Нобумэ к ней подобных чувств нет. Как это изменить, Соё не знала, но она решила посоветоваться с человеком более сведущим в романтике.

– Кагура-чан, как привлечь внимание мальчика? – спросила Соё. Она решила, что вопрос о привлечении внимания девочки сразу её выдаст.  
– Соё-чан, тебе кто-то нравится? – заулыбалась Кагура. – Как его зовут?  
– Нобу... Нобу! – Соё спохватилась, что полное имя говорить не стоило.  
– Нобунобу? Это который... – Кагура сложила губы уточкой.  
– Нет, – засмеялась Соё. – Другой. Такое имя часто встречается.  
Кагура задумчиво поковыряла в носу.  
– Когда я хочу привлечь внимание мальчика, я отбираю его еду, обзываю и бью его, – наконец сказала она.  
– Такой метод подходит только тебе, Кагура-чан!  
– А ещё говорят, путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок. Хотя моя мамочка рассказывала, что через грудную клетку гораздо быстрее, – выдала Кагура.  
– Какая у тебя необычная семья, – улыбнулась Соё.  
– Конечно, необычная! Я только что получила письмо от папочки, он сейчас в космосе борется с...  
Кагура начала очередной рассказ о невероятных приключениях своего отца, а Соё тем временем решила, что будет постоянно держать у себя в комнате запас пончиков. Это, кажется, было единственным блюдом, к которому Нобумэ выражала какой-то интерес. Хоть это и мелочь, но Соё казалось, это неплохое начало.

Пончики Нобумэ оценила, но значение их, кажется, не поняла. Соё задумалась о том, каким должен быть её следующий шаг, но придумать какой-то хитрый план помешал случай. В очередной раз на замок сёгуна напали террористы. Обычно они ограничивались стычками со стражей у ворот, но на этот раз даже проникли в сам замок и вломились в комнату Соё. Правда, им не повезло: с Соё тогда была Нобумэ.  
– Принцесса, спрячьтесь, чтобы вас не забрызгало, – зловеще сказала та. Соё поспешила залезть в шкаф и оттуда слышала всякие жуткие звуки, по большей части, правда, крики террористов, которым очень не повезло нарваться на встречу с Нобумэ. Наконец настала тишина, потом Соё услышала звук шагов, и в дверцу шкафа постучали.

– Принцесса, не выходите пока, слуги немного тут приберут, – сказала Нобумэ.  
– Хорошо, – пискнула Соё.  
Хоть всякие преступники довольно часто угрожали семье сёгуна, привыкнуть к этому было невозможно. Она прислушалась к беготне и шебуршанию слуг. Кто-то протирал дверцы шкафа, если слух не обманывал её, и со стен снимали все свитки...  
– Теперь можно выходить, – наконец подала голос Нобумэ.  
Соё вылезла из шкафа, жмурясь от яркого света.

– Нобуме-сан, у вас кровь! – испуганно воскликнула она, заметив красные капли на руках Нобумэ.  
– Это не моя, – спокойно пожала плечами та.  
– Нет, так нельзя, пойдёмте! – Соё схватила Нобумэ за рукав и потащила в свою личную умывальную комнату, одну из немногих, что были выстроены в довольно старомодном дворце сёгуна. Она сунула руки Нобумэ под кран и включила воду, отрегулировав температуру потеплее. Нобумэ потянулась к мылу.  
– Я помогу! – Соё перехватила её ладонь и опять подставила под струю воды, затем намылила свои руки и принялась оттирать пальцы Нобумэ от уже почти смытой крови. Она чувствовала мозоли от катаны на узких, прохладных ладонях Нобумэ. Это сколько же надо было заниматься боевыми искусствами, чтобы так получилось?  
– Принцесса, не нужно. Вы намочите рукава.

Соё показалось, или тон Нобумэ уже не был таким безразличным? Соё не осмеливалась поднять взгляд и посмотреть Нобумэ в глаза, она чувствовала, что и так краснеет и боялась, что скажет какую-нибудь глупость.  
– Ну вот и всё! – сказала Соё и выключила воду. Затем подала Нобумэ пушистое, белое полотенце. Та медленно вытирала руки и смотрела на Соё с нечитаемым выражением.  
– Теперь чистые, – улыбнулась ей Соё и смело взяла за руку. – Нобумэ-сан, вы меня спасли, большое спасибо!  
– Это моя работа, – ответила Нобумэ, не отнимая руки.  
– Вот как... – протянула Соё. Естественно, для Нобумэ это было работой, а она уже нафантазировала себе всякое.  
– Ведь кто, если не я, защитит прекрасную принцессу? – спросила Нобумэ, слегка улыбнулась и легонько сжала пальцы Соё.  
Та почувствовала, что опять краснеет. Значит, пончики всё-таки сделали своё дело.


End file.
